


Creepy

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [6]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Sam was afraid of clowns? Certainly not Spike...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy

"I didn't know you were afraid of clowns Sam."

"Well, you guys can't know everything. I've only been here for a year."

"But what's not to like? They're funny, they're colourful, and they have great tricks..."

"And they are in-your-face creepy."

"No they're not! When was the last time you saw one anyway?"

"Besides today?"

"Obviously."

"Umm...when I was 10 I think."

"That's my point! It's fine when you're a kid to be afraid of clowns but when you're a big bad SRU officer? That's just lame."

"How can they not creep you out? There are so many horror movies based off of them."

"Those are hilarious. Seriously, how can you have been scared by those? Hey, Wordy!"

"Yeah?"

"You scared of clowns?"

"Nope, never have been."

"How about you, Jules?"

"Of course not. Why? Are you?"

"No, but Sam here is."

"No, I'm not! They just creep me out, that's all. You guys are idiots – it's not funny! That's it, just walk away."

"What would you do if one got in your face?"

"Shoot it."

"With what gun?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but I'm curious. See, if you use one of the big guns, like one of the assault rifles, it shows you really wanna kill it. If you just use a hand gun..."

"You put way too much thought into this."

"Just pick one."

"I don't know! Whatever's closest."

"Guys! C'mon! Team meeting!"

"We gotta go, Spike."

"Hey, Sam? If I wore a clown costume to next week's Halloween party..."

"You would be dead. And I would be in jail."

"Thanks for the warning."


End file.
